


First Kiss

by Lil_Lottie



Series: TolkienFicWeek [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Battle of the Five Armies, Tolkien Fic Week, TolkienFicWeek, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Thorin still hasn’t woken up after being injured in the battle of the five armies. Bilbo stays by his side hoping he wakes up.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: TolkienFicWeek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for TolkienFicWeek. Thank you to Del (@filis_queen on twitter) for betaing this for me!

The elven healers did everything they could to help Thorin. He had been gravely injured in the battle of the five armies to the point that even the most skilled in Thranduil’s halls weren't sure their magic was enough to save the would-be king. Now, all they could hope for was that he’d wake up. 

Bilbo never left Thorin’s side. He stayed in the medical tent Thorin occupied and rarely left. Meals were brought to him by members of the company, Bofur came in to chat every once in a while, and someone even found a book for the hobbit to flip through.

It was hard for Bilbo to focus on anything when he was filled with concern for his friend. Bofur’s conversations were pleasant and the book seemed relatively interesting but all Bilbo wanted to do was curl up in bed with Thorin and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

The sun rose and the night fell and Thorin still didn’t wake up. The fear and anguish Bilbo felt only became more intense. There was still so much left unsaid between and now Thorin may never hear the words Bilbo wanted to say. 

Bilbo brought his hand to Thorin’s face, running his fingers over his cheek, “The color has come back to your face. You looked so pale before. You’d make fun of this old hobbit if I told you how worried I was.” 

He paused, as if waiting for a response that wasn’t going to come. It seemed like it would be easier if Thorin had died in the battle. If Thorin had died, at least Bilbo would’ve been able to move on. Now, he felt like he was stuck in a sort of limbo, waiting for the day Thorin woke up, if it ever came. 

“You are so stubborn, you know. You refuse to die and refuse to wake up. What are you waiting for?” Bilbo wiped at his face, catching a few fallen tears. He swore to himself that he was done crying over the dwarf but he knew he was lying to himself. 

To break the silence that haunted him, Bilbo continued, “If you wake up I hope you would take back my banishment. I could live in Erebor with you for a while, as long as you wanted me by your side, that is. I’d never ask for anything more than that but I’d,” he inhaled as he debated his next words, “If I did ever ask for more I’d ask for you to love me the way I love you. I’d ask for you to keep me as your own.”

A small chuckle escaped Bilbo’s mouth as he thought about that. A dwarf and a hobbit? What an odd pair. 

“You would never accept this. I know you too well. That doesn’t stop my foolish hope.”

Bilbo sighed as he took Thorin’s hand, giving it a squeeze. What surprised him was that the hand squeezed back. Wide-eyed, Bilbo stared down at the body lying next to him.

“Thorin?” 

There was a response that was barely above a whisper, “Bilbo?”

Tears immediately trickled down Bilbo’s face. He almost couldn’t believe what he heard. Part of him believed it was a mere trick of his imagination but then there was another squeeze and Thorin opened his eyes. 

“My dear burglar,” Thorin tried to smile but was still too weak, “You’re here…”

Bilbo, no longer caring about how it would look, climbed into the bed and laid next to Thorin. He used one hand to cup the dwarf’s face and used the other to intertwine their fingers, “Of course I’m here Thorin. Where else would I be?”

Thorin breathed loudly and Bilbo figured it was him trying to laugh, “Back to your books and your armchair I suppose. I am glad you didn’t.”

“I couldn’t leave you. Not when the healers said you were alive. I was talking to you hoping maybe you’d wake up.”

“I know. I heard you. I was standing in the darkness and then I heard your voice and I followed it.”

Bilbo was sure he looked like a mess with his tear filled face and runny nose. He pressed his face into Thorin’s neck, feeling the warmth he radiated. 

“I should go get the healers,” he mumbled into Thorin’s neck. 

Thorin, using what little energy he could muster, wrapped his arm around Bilbo’s waist, “No, don’t go anywhere, not yet.”

They lied there for a bit, only the sound of Bilbo’s sniffles broke the silence, until Bilbo pulled away only so he could look at Thorin’s face. There was a cut on his face that was beginning to scar but besides that, he was just as handsome as the day they met. The thing that changed the most, Bilbo thought, was Thorin’s eyes. The anger and rage that once filled them were gone.

“You said something,” Thorin began, “Something that brought me back. You said you would ask for me to make you mine. I would love to, Bilbo, if you’d let me.”

Bilbo stared in disbelief. He now felt ridiculous for voicing the thoughts that filled his head. 

“Thorin I— do you mean it?”

“I do mean it. I love you.”

Filled with joy, Bilbo pulled Thorin in for a kiss. Maybe voicing his thoughts wasn’t ridiculous. 

And Bilbo had never been happier.


End file.
